1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to locks and more specifically to keyholders, especially to parallel key loops, coaxially mounted, and individually moveable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyholders of many designs have been created that are capable of holding keys or like objects on different key loops such that each key loop is capable of being individually removed. It has uniformly been the practice to attach such key loops to a plate having appropriate means thereon for retaining the individual loops in a releasable fashion. This plate, in turn, is intended to be fastened to a leather snap pouch or plastic key case. The prior art in this way taught the portable carrying of keys in a small package that might be dropped into the pocket or purse.
Among the known prior art patents is U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,135 teaching a sphere on a key loop; U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,323 teaching a single metal blank bent to form a key plate with integral spring finger for retaining the key loops in the plate; U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,504 teaching another one-piece metal key plate with spring finger; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,881 teaching a one-piece molded plastic key plate.
Although the art has taught such a variety of key plate constructions, all have been directed to the key package concept wherein the entire key plate is portable and adapted to be removed from the pocket or purse before any key is removed or otherwise used. For this reason, each key loop has been attached by a rigid wire to a sphere of small diameter, such as one-eighth inch; and the key plate has been provided with a circular hole and a radiating slot with the intention that the sphere be inserted through the hole and forced to slide through the slot until the sphere is engaged in some sort of retainer. Such an arrangement has been satisfactory in instances where the user has two hands available and is willing to direct considerable attention to the process of removing or replacing the key loop with the key plate.
Considerable force has been required to remove a key loop from a key plate for the reason that keys are relatively heavy and might otherwise cause the key loop to become unintentionally disengaged from the plate as the result of normal vibrations and jarring that result from typical handling. Consequently, the actual removal of prior art key loops from key plates is quite rare, and usually is reserved for special circumstances where it is unavoidable to separate one key from the remaining keys on other key loops. The result is that users will use each key while it remains attached to the keyholder, and the entire keyholder, including all other keys, will hang from the key in use. This situation provides an added reason why it is necessary for each key loop to be strongly connected to the key plate.
A self-defeating situation has been created in the key package concept since, as described above, the keys must be retained against inadvertent loss from the keyholder and users often find it more convenient to not separate a key for use since removal is difficult Consequently, the keyholder must also allow each key loop to support the entire remaining key holder for those times when the key in use is not separated.
The key package concept also leads to unpleasant lumpiness in the user's pocket, or allows the keyholder to become mislocated in the user's purse. This amounts to an inconvenience when only keys are involved, but often other objects are carried on a key chain and actual damage is known to occur. For instance, a pocket watch is often carried on a key chain, and when such a watch settles to the bottom of a pocket or purse, a considerable amount of lint or dirt may enter the watch. Jewelers have often commented on the deleterious effect resulting when a watch is carried in a pocket or purse. Also, heavy objects tend to wear out pockets.
The above problems relate in general to all prior art key holders employing the package concept whereby keys are carried in bulk and may be used in bulk as well. The invention described herein provides a remedy for all of the disclosed matters.